Apophis
Apophis is the most powerful Goa'uld System Lord and a member of the High Council of the System Lords. He is also the most well known System Lord who is still alive, as he once had the second biggest domain in the entire history of the Goa'uld race. The only one who had a bigger domain than him was Supreme System Lord Ra. However in the time of Ra there were no System Lords(they were his Underlords), he was the Supreme System Lord and the entire Goa'uld Empire was considered Ra's domain. Apophises fleet is also the biggest in the Empire, despite the fact it lags a little technologicaly behind the fleet of System Lady Isis. Biography Apophis is one of the oldest System Lords who rised to power very early in life. He proved as a capable warrior in Ra's Jaffa army and was soon given the title of a minor Underboss. From there he engaged in diplomacy and managed to secure quite a lot of powerful allies. Ra's death and rise of Apophis After System Lord Ra was defeated by his brother Anubis some 3 000 years ago Apophis was the first to stand up against the new Supreme System Lord. He claimed that Anubis has tricked Ra and killed him which is considered dishonorable, and because of that Anubis is not fit to lead. Many Underbosses joined forces with Apophis and after a short civil war they managed to defeat Anubis, who fled and was not to be seen or heard from for many centuries. In his victory, Apophis assumed the position as the Supreme System Lord. The downfall of Apophis Many centuries later, Apophis managed to defeat his adversaries and spread the territory of the Empire. Unlike Ra, Apophis gave his underbosses a lot of authonomy and only demanded tribute in the form of Naquadah crystals. He even declared all the former underbosses under his rule System Lords, granting them the ability to rule much more solar systems and even have their own underbosses who answer to them and not the Sypreme System Lord. In time however Apophises the mines of Naquadah went dry, but Apophises demands stayed fixed. As the System Lords did not manage to colonise new planets and build the needed infrastructure to mine this substance, they started lagging behind and getting into debt. Apophis did not tolerate System Lords who fell far behind in their deliveries, and he started taking away their titles. Having everything in abundance, Apophis simply did not tolerate the lack of long-term planning of the System Lords. At one point about 300 years ago when Apophis tok the title from the System Lord Cronus and gave it to one of his underlords Zeus, Cronus gathered his loyalists and attacked Apophises fleet. The damage was not significant, but this signaled to other System Lords that they don't have to stay silent. Several centuries later Cronus managed to gather an impressive number of allies, when he was aproached by Anubis. The return of Anubis Anubis has found a way to eolve to the next plane of existance using technology, but such a non-organic way had a lot of drawbacks and limitations: while Anubis was immortal, he did not have the knowledge and abilities of the higher beings like the Ori. This is partly because the Ori made sure Anubis is casted down to the material plane of existance, but this just prevented him from getting certain abilities like teleportation and the ability to communicate with the other higher beings. Despte all of this, Cronus has refused to let Anubis take his role as the leader of the opposing forces. Many System Lords who joined Cronus did not share his opinion. One of those was System Lady Hathor, a former wife of Ra who was banished by Ra in an "ethernal slumber" for about a thousand years. Cronus and System Lord yu-Huang Shang-Ti were the only major System Lords who refused to follow Anubis, and after clashes with their former allies turned back to Apophis. Cronus has suffered a lot of losses in the battle, unlike System Lord Yu-Huang. Apophis was pleased that he had the loyalty of two major System Lords, Yu-Huang and Zeus, but that did not help him win this civil war. Instead, it made it last longer to become the longest civil war in Goa'uld history. The defeat of Apophis Apophis was defeated by Anubises forces and he disapeared for several decades. Many suspected that he was dead, but System Lords who were on his side continued opposing Anubis. They suffered losses for decades, untill one day, just when Zeus and Yu-Huang were preparing for the final battle to defend their home planets, Apophis returned with something that will tip the balance of power in their favor. The return of Apophis Apophis returned to Zeuses home planet Olympus with "the eyes of the Goa'uld". These "eyes" were in fact very powerful crystals left behind by the Ancient Humans who ruled over many galaxies of the galactic cluster eaons ago. Ra was the one who found these crystals and gave them to his most trusted underlords. Apophis has found several of these, which were enough for Zeus to destroy Anubises mothership, shock his allies and force most of them to surrender. Several of these, like Lady Hathor refused, and they left the battlefield not to be seen for many decades. Apophis in the new Goa'uld Empire After Anubis was defeated for the second time, the former Supreme System Lord Apophis had almost nothing: his domain was divided among former allies of Anubis, his army was reduced to his personal guard and a few units of special units of the Jaffa, and he had very few Ha'tak Motherships. However as he was the one who was the deciding factor in the victory of the anti-Anubis forces, Zeus and Yu-Huang agreed to give him back almost all the territory he had before the uprising, abolish the position of the Supreme System Lord and declare him a System Lord equal to all other Goa'uld lords, and guarantee him a spot in the reformed High Council of the System Lords. This is known as his biggest victory. In fact, in the entire 40 000 year long history of the Goa'uld nobody managed to come back from nothing to being one of the most powerful Lords. Anubis was thankful for this, and as such a strong bond of friendship was formed between him and Zeus. Personal life Little is known about Apophises personal life, even within the High Council. His age and home planet are unknown, but it is assumed he can't have less than 3 000 years. This makes him one of the oldest member of the High Council of the System Lord, along with Yu-Huang and Zeus who are known to be older than him. Apophis had a wife named Amaunet(there are many variations of her name some of which are: Amaunet, Amunet, Amounet etc.), who is assumed dead after the recent attack of the Tau'ri and the Free Jaffa Nation terrorists on one of his planets. To make things worse, the Free Jaffa forces were lead by his former Prime Jaffa Teal'c, who rebeled against him and left a few decades ago. It is also said that Teal'c personaly killed Amaunet. This sent Apophis into a fury, demanding revenge on the Tau'ri and the Free Jaffa. Knowing that the High Council of the System Lords can not do much to help him due to their agreenment with the Asgard of the Ida Galaxy, he started gathering a fleet to destroy the home world of the Tau'ri: a planet which is protected by the mentioned agreenment. It is yet to be seen what will happen next, but Apophis already missed many meetings of the High Council, endangering the support of the majority for the pro-centralisation fraction in the Council, and with it the stability of the entire Goa'uld Empire. It is said that Apophis and Amaunet have at least two children, but their names and whereabouts are unknown. Apophis was the first to abandon the rule of refusing to let the hosts of the Goa'uld symbiotes mate, as the result would be a "super-Goa'ud" called Hercesis: a Goa'uld host with a symbiote that has access to knowledge of the entire Goa'uld race. it is assumed that a child that is a Hercesis also has many capabilities not avaliable to the normal Goa'uld. Some of these abilities are telepathy, bending of the elements and the ability to evolve to the non-material plane of existance much easier. Appearance Apophis has short black hair and brown eyes. He wears diferent costumes that are more or less either extremely light dresses with lordly hats or full armor that his elite Jaffa the Serpent Guard wear. The armor is usualy made from pure gold, while a particular armor that he has created after killing the System Lord Sokar is heavily plated with dark red metal. Even though his most seen armor is very similar to the armor of his Serpent Guard, the diference is that his armor, including the Serpent helmet, is made from gold instead of regular gray chainmall and metal plates. Personality Apophis is known as a very strict and militarised Goa'uld. He is brutal when dealing with rule brakers, although he almost always grants them quick deaths: they are usualy shot with a Goa'uld Staff weapon by a line of Serpent Guards. However when dealing with betrayal he does something practiced only by his former Supreme Lord Ra and enemy Anubis: he removes the Goa'uld symbiote from the host in a very cruel process that brings unimaginable pain to both the host and the symbiote. Their deaths are slow and painful, as the chemicals in both of their bodies slowly overstimulates their nervous systems. See also: * Goa'uld Empire * High Council of the System Lords * Eyes of the Goa'uld * Amaunet * Ra * Anubis * Hathor * Zeus * Isis * Yu-Huang Shang-Ti Category:Goa'uld Citizen Category:Goa'uld Category:Person